The Circle of Our Love
by Orrymain
Summary: Jack worries, Daniel proposes, Cassie rebels, Sam has a secret, and Janet goes along!


The Circle of Our Love  
  
Author: Orrymain  
  
Author Email: marciastudley@comcast.net (Feedback welcome)  
  
Category: Slash, Romance, Smarm, H/C of the mental kind, Established Relationship   
  
Pairing: Jack/Daniel .... and it's all J/D   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Season: 7 - Fall/Winter 2003  
  
Spoilers: None   
  
Size: 65kb  
  
Written: August 28-29, 2003   
  
Archive: Area52, Comfort Zone, FanFiction.Net, Cartouche, AlphaGate, TheBoy   
  
Disclaimer: Usual disclaimers -- not mine, wish they were, especially Daniel, and Jack, too, but they aren't. This was a whim; all in fun. I don't have anything to do with them legally!  
  
Summary: Jack worries, Daniel proposes, Cassie rebels, Sam has a secret, and Janet goes along!  
  
Notes:   
  
1) **Indicates silent, unspoken thoughts.  
  
2) The dance club segment is inspired by Devra's "The Last Dance", previously referred to in my fic, "A Time for Us".  
  
3) "The Circle of Our Love" is a song from the play "Saturday's Warrior", lyrics and music by Doug Stewart and Lex de Azevedo.  
  
The Circle of Our Love  
  
by Orrymain  
  
Daniel stood transfixed, his eyes locked onto to the fine, golden objects. He was wearing a light blue silk shirt, navy blue pants, and a navy blue jacket. He was holding a bag that contained a 14k gold bracelet that was to be a gift for Sam.   
  
"Sir, is there something else?," the jewelry store clerk asked courteously.   
  
Daniel looked up stunned. He hadn't realized he was still staring at the objects. His mind was off in an imaginary world of wishes and dreams.   
  
Without warning, he heard his voice say, "Yes, I'd like to see those, please," pointing to the objects that had had him mesmerized for the past ten minutes.  
  
"Certainly. These are among our finest bands, simple, yet elegant."  
  
Daniel looked at the rack of gold wedding bands, and picked up the one that fascinated him. It was 18k gold, 5mm, and the young man couldn't take his eyes off of it.   
  
"Do you," Daniel began to ask hesitantly, "have a store in Denver?"  
  
"Yes, we do. Let me get the location for you."  
  
"Thank you," Daniel acknowledged, as he put the ring back down in its slot in the rack.  
  
Two minutes later the clerk returned with his business card, the address to the Denver store written on the back.   
  
Handing the card to Daniel, the clerk said, "It's on East First. I've written the address and phone number on the back of my card, and also the reference information on the band you were looking at, Sir."  
  
Daniel smiled, as he put the card in his wallet.   
  
"Thank you again. Goodbye."  
  
Daniel left the mall and went home, but he couldn't stop thinking about the gold band. It was such a perfect circle, an unending circle, like he and Jack.  
  
"Woof!"  
  
Daniel smiled, as he tossed his car keys onto the entrance way table.   
  
"Hey Bijou, Katie!"   
  
He opened the patio door and was overrun by two beautiful beagles, licking him with several sloppy welcome home kisses.  
  
"Get into any trouble today?" More kisses. "Yeah, like you'd tell."   
  
"Woof! Woof!," came the response.  
  
"I'm glad to see you, too. Got Sam her present. Hope she likes it."  
  
Daniel took the gift into the study, and left it on the desk in front of the computer. He wrote a note on a post-it and attached it.  
  
"Jack, I thought Sam would like this. What do you think?"  
  
Daniel went up stairs and changed into his navy blue sweats. Sometimes, blue just seemed to be the best color to wear. Besides, Jack loved Daniel in blue.   
  
Daniel smiled as he remembered the last time Jack had talked about it, just last week, "You have to wear shades of blue, Daniel. I insist. Blue brings out your eyes, and you know how I get lost in your beautiful eyes."   
  
He hung the blue silk shirt back into the closet and marveled at all the blue outfits he now owned.   
  
He laughed silently, "It's a good thing I like blue, too, Jack."  
  
Nearing the bottom of the stairs, Daniel called out, "Come on, Girls. Let's go for a walk."  
  
Bijou and Katie came running with excitement. Each sat patiently as Daniel attached the harnesses to their bodies, though their tails were wagging wildly with anticipation.  
  
They walked the neighborhood and stopped for a while at the local park. The kids always loved to see the little beagles and would come over and play with them for a while. After a half hour, the kids had gone on their way, and Daniel was left alone with his thoughts as Bijou and Katie relaxed on the park grass.  
  
**Oh, Jack. I wish I knew how you felt about this. I wish I knew how to ask. Funny how hard this is. Should it be hard? I ... I want this. I want you to want it, too.**  
  
A bird flying noisily nearby distracted Daniel from his thoughts. He looked up and watched it a few moments before returning to his inner considerations.  
  
**I guess part of me is still afraid, Jack, even now. Why? Maybe because it's the final step. We have a home,** Daniel paused and looked at the two beagles that he and Jack loved so much and snickered, **and children. We have each other, forever. I know that. Am I crazy to need this one more thing? What if I ask and your eyes ...**  
  
Daniel stood up quickly. He just couldn't think about this anymore.   
  
"Let's go home, Girls".  
  
====  
  
"Sir, just wanted you to know I finished the report on PR9-234 and sent you a copy in email."  
  
Jack sneered.   
  
"Carter, you aren't trying to make me believe that you came to my office at," Jack looked at his watch, "6 p.m. to tell me you sent me a report, a routine report, are you?"  
  
Sam looked away from the Colonel, standing up and down on the balls of her feet a couple of times as she fidgeted.  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Um, well, I guess ... not, Sir."  
  
Jack sighed; he recognized the signs -- the tone of speech, the fidget, the not looking him in the eye. He got up, closed his office door, and went back to his seat.  
  
"Okay, Carter, spit it out."  
  
"It's ... well, Sir, it's ..."  
  
"Carter ... I'm sure it's Daniel. He's the only reason you ever look and act like this in my presence. So out with it, Major. What has he done, said, hasn't done, hasn't said, or otherwise whatever to get you in here like this tonight?"  
  
Sam was silent. Jack's tone had been sharp, accusing. This wasn't what she wanted or expected.  
  
Jack leaned forward for a moment against the desk. He sighed heavily, then leaned back once again in his chair.  
  
"I'm sorry, Carter. I promise you everything is fine with Daniel and I. No fights. No disagreements. Everything's ... perfect."  
  
"Then why is he so quiet lately, Sir?"  
  
"I don't know, and yes, I've noticed, and yes, I've asked. He says it's nothing, that he's ...," Jack shook his head, knowing what he was about to say meant the opposite of the word's true meaning, "he's fine. DON'T start, Carter. I know. He's not fine. Somethings been eating at him for weeks, but it's not ... it's not us, I mean, we're fine. We're better than fine. Carter ... dismissed."  
  
Jack didn't wait for her to say anything. He grabbed his coat, stormed out of his office, and signed out of the mountain. As he drove home, Jack pondered the situation.  
  
**Okay, Danny. You're fine, so you say, but you're SO not fine. Something's been festering inside you for weeks now. How long? Let me think. The anniversary was great. We didn't like being apart, but I got home. It was terrific. Your eyes. Let me remember your eyes. Yes, Danny, you were happy. It was good.   
  
**The house? Maybe that was a wrong move. Maybe you didn't want me to go that far? Your eyes. Let me remember. No, Love, you were happy about that, too. Your eyes were nothing but love and happiness that night.  
  
**Dang-it, Danny, everything is ... fine ... better than fine, so what's wrong?**  
  
Jack pounded his hand on the steering wheel at a stop light in frustration. His soul told him Daniel was happy, happier than he'd ever been, but his heart said there was something more, something making his lover unhappy, but Daniel wasn't talking, and Jack was having a heck of a time figuring it out.  
  
====  
  
Jack walked into the house and was immediately run over by Bijou and Katie.   
  
"Hey there," he said kneeling down for his hello kisses and hugs.   
  
"Where's Danny?"  
  
Both dogs ran over to the patio. Jack shook his head. Their kids were sharp! Jack put his keys next to his lover's on the table, and tossed his jacket onto the sofa. He opened the door, and looked around the backyard expecting to see Daniel.   
  
Not finding him, he looked at Bijou and said, "Well?"   
  
"Woof!"   
  
"Woof what?"  
  
Bijou ran over to the ladder leading to the roof deck and sat down.   
  
"Oh, pardon me, I misunderstood," Jack chuckled, petting the oldest dog a couple of times before he climbed up to the roof.  
  
Daniel was sitting in their usual spot against the house. His legs were outstretched in front of him, and his arms were self-hugging. Jack shook his head; he just didn't understand what was going on, but he was going to find out, and soon.  
  
"Hey, Babe," Jack called as he closed the gap, sliding down to sit next to his heart, their thighs touching.   
  
"Hey, yourself," Daniel responded leaning over to kiss Jack.   
  
It was warm and sweet, and very loving, Jack noticed.   
  
**Nothing wrong here. I don't understand, Daniel.**  
  
"Girls have their evening walk yet?"  
  
"Yeah, took them when I got home. Went by the park. They really like that, getting to play with the kids there."  
  
"What do you want to do for dinner?"  
  
"Doesn't matter; whatever you want."  
  
"No, tonight we do what you want."  
  
"Hmmm ... pizza and beer."  
  
Jack smirked.   
  
"Okay, what have you done with my lover? Pizza and beer? No Chinese? Wine?"  
  
"Reverse Psychology 101," Daniel laughed as he reached over and pulled Jack to him for more kisses,   
  
This time, Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack, and then moved so he was in front of him. His arousal was growing with each kiss.  
  
"Jack? What I want?"  
  
"Anything, Love."  
  
"Then, I want you, for dinner, right now."  
  
Jack smiled.   
  
"Can I have you for dessert?"  
  
"Hmmm, I think that can be arranged."  
  
"I love you, Danny. You know that, right?"  
  
"Always and Forever, Jack, you and I."  
  
====  
  
Later that night, after dinner and dessert, both themselves and the actual food kind, Jack and Daniel were taking it easy around the house. Jack entered the study and found the bracelet Daniel had purchased, took a quick look at it, and wrote on the post-it, "looks good to me."  
  
He returned a call to Jeff Cornell, Bijou and Katie's original owner, and read an article in the current National Georgraphic, but then his mind wandered to his lover, so he got up and went in search of.  
  
He found Daniel standing outside in his self-hug pose watching the dogs play, but Jack could see Daniel was really staring out into space.   
  
**Dang it, Danny. What's wrong, and why won't you tell me?**  
  
Daniel didn't hear Jack come up behind him, so he started a little when Jack put his arms around him.  
  
"Sorry, Angel, I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It's okay," Daniel said, leaning into Jack. He loved it when Jack held him like this.  
  
"Danny, are you going to tell me why you've been so quiet lately, and please, don't tell me you're fine because I thought we were beyond that?"  
  
"I love you, Jack, for always."  
  
Jack's hands snaked under Daniel's sweatshirt, rubbing and caressing his smooth abdomen as Jack kissed his nape.   
  
"I know you do, and that's why this is so dang frustrating, Danny, because I know there's something, and what I don't understand is why you aren't telling me."  
  
Daniel didn't say anything. He couldn't lie to Jack, but he wasn't ready for the potential rejection either. He still needed time to sort through his emotions, so he said nothing for a few moments, and then turned and kissed Jack.  
  
"Let's go to bed, Jack."  
  
**Okay, Danny, another reprieve, but not much longer, Love. The clock is ticking, Daniel, so get over it or tell me so we can deal with it together, but whatever you decide, it's going to be soon.**  
  
====  
  
"Well done, SG-1. It's been a long week. Take 72 hours and we'll start again on Monday."  
  
"What a happy thought, General."  
  
"Dismissed, Colonel."  
  
General Hammond and Teal'c exited the conference room quickly.   
  
"Hey Guys, thanks again for the bracelet. I'm going to break it in tonight."  
  
"Carter, are you finally getting a life?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Who's the lucky guy, Sam?"  
  
"I'm keeping that one to myself for a while. I don't want to jinx him."  
  
"Sam, there's no such thing as a jinx."  
  
"Yeah, well, looking back on the last few years I'm not so sure about that, so I'm keeping this guy under wraps."  
  
"Now, Carter, that does sound intriguing."  
  
Sam blushed.   
  
"Gotta go. Thanks again."  
  
"You're welcome, Sam."  
  
"C'mon, Danny, let's change and go home."  
  
The last two weeks had been a bit hectic, but Earth hadn't been threatened, no one had been injured or killed, Sam's surprise party had gone off without a hitch, and domestic life was blissful.   
  
Daniel was still quiet, which both frustrated and confused Jack, but this weekend, they had plans, special plans, and Jack decided not to think about whatever was wrong, and focus on what was right. It was something he and Daniel had decided long ago, to try to remember their cup was always at least half full, never half empty.  
  
The plans for the night had come at Daniel's suggestion.   
  
"We should go out, do something special. It's ... been awhile since we went anywhere, Jack."   
  
And it had, especially with their dogs in their family now, they hated to leave them so unless they went camping or somewhere they felt comfortable taking Bijou and Katie, Jack and Daniel had stuck pretty close to home, with very few nights out.  
  
Tonight, they were going to Denver for dinner, and they were spending the night at one of the better hotels in the area.   
  
Jack stopped by the bank and got plenty of cash, then the gas station to top off the tank in the truck, and finally the drug store for some "incidentals" they might need **Don't want to run out of anything**, while Daniel hurried home to take the dogs for a quick walk before getting ready to leave.  
  
When Jack got home, Daniel was already done with his shower and was just buttoning up that same blue silk shirt Jack loved so much.   
  
"Wow, hot, sexy, yummy," Jack said, his eyes feasting on Daniel's clothed body as he approached and snatched his lover into his arms.   
  
"What you do to me, Daniel," Jack whispered just before tasting the mint toothpaste still lingering in Daniel's mouth.   
  
"Love you, Jack, love you so much, but that's all you're getting until later, so go get ready."  
  
"Y'know, it would have been more fun if you had waited for me. We could have saved on the water supply; you know, help the environment."  
  
Daniel smirked as he pushed Jack away, towards the bathroom. "If I had waited for you, Jack, we would never get out of the bedroom."  
  
**Oh yeah, this is going to be a fun night, Danny. Wow, look at you, and you're mine. I still can't believe it. I love you, Danny.**  
  
"Jack, stop ... whatever it is you are thinking and take a shower so we can go and ... do whatever it is ... you're ... thinking about."  
  
"You know me so well, Daniel."  
  
====  
  
Their night in Denver had been perfect so far. It began with dinner at a steakhouse Jack liked. The food was great, the conversation stimulating, and their eyes were glued to each other.   
  
**Love that shirt, Danny; fits you just right. Geez, you're one sexy archaeologist, and I can't wait to get you out of that gorgeous shirt.**  
  
**Wow, Jack. I love how that brown goes with your eyes. You're so handsome. Love your gray hair; it's so sophisticated. I don't know why you always put yourself down. Don't smile, Jack. I can't resist that smile. Isn't it time to go back to the hotel?**  
  
"Jack ..."  
  
"Danny ..."  
  
Both spoke at the same time, and laughed.  
  
"Time to go," both said together, smiles plastered on their faces.   
  
Jack paid the tab and they walked to the truck. Daniel was deep in thought about something, but since he was gazing upon Jack as he pondered, Jack wasn't too worried.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I just ... love you, that's all."  
  
Jack reached out and took hold of Daniel's hand.   
  
"Feeling is mutual, you know."  
  
A few minutes later as they drove the streets of Denver, Daniel realized Jack wasn't heading for the hotel.  
  
"Jack, aren't we going back to the hotel?"  
  
"Little detour, Love."  
  
A few minutes later, Daniel smiled recognizing the small building as Jack pulled the truck into a parking space.   
  
Jack took his hand again and kissed it.   
  
"I want to dance with you again, Danny."   
  
Jack and Daniel had come to this place once before, when Daniel had desperately wanted to dance with Jack in public. It was a private, discreet, out of the way spot, for male couples. Jack held Daniel's hand as they walked in, leading him straight to the dance floor, where they danced, their bodies like magnets to the other, for over an hour.  
  
"This feels good, Danny. I like this ... a lot."  
  
"Me, too, Jack. Thank you for remembering ... again."   
  
Jack kissed Daniel, right there on the dance floor, surrounded by several other couples, leaving his lover totally stunned. He hadn't expected that and it tore into his heart, injecting more joy than Daniel could have dreamed. It was so rare they could even touch in public, but a kiss, that was overwhelming for him.  
  
"Time to go, Angel."  
  
Jack gave a large tip to the man running the cashier.   
  
"Thanks for the use of the dance floor."   
  
"Any time. Come again."  
  
Jack took Daniel's hand, and smiled.   
  
"Oh, we will," he said as they exited the building and walked to the truck.  
  
====  
  
The hotel room was superb, decorated in shades of blue almost as if Jack had special ordered it. No matter where Daniel stood, Jack reveled in those expressive eyes. Of course, Daniel wasn't standing for very long once they walked in. Jack had him sprawled against the huge bed in no time flat.   
  
They made love tenderly at first, then with a hunger that said they could never get enough of each other. They fell asleep in each other's arms, smiles on their faces.  
  
It was 3 a.m. when Jack awoke, sensing something was different. He felt cold as his consciousness surfaced.  
  
**Okay, what's wrong here? Danny? Where'd you go? More importantly, why?**  
  
Jack got up and put on his boxers and the tan velvet robe that Daniel loved so much. He walked into the living room of the suite Daniel had reserved for them, and saw his lover standing on the balcony, overlooking the Denver skyline.   
  
It was a three-quarters moon, and the sky was clear. Stars were twinkling and shining everywhere. Jack could see the moonlight reflecting off his lover's shiny brown hair and it made him shiver in arousal.  
  
Daniel was wearing the blue velvet robe Jack had bought him for their first anniversary.   
  
**I should get you a new one; nah, I love this one; it's so soft, and look how your broad shoulders fill the robe, and your sweet ... six.**  
  
Jack didn't want to startle Daniel, so he called to him as he approached.   
  
"Hey, Danny, I got cold."  
  
Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel's chest, encircling him completely, kissing his nape, and squeezing him tightly before lowering his arms to below Daniel's, his hands slipping inside his lover's sashed robe.  
  
"Love the feel of you, Danny."  
  
Jack leaned his chin against Daniel's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of holding him, of knowing Daniel loved him, and that they were forever.   
  
"Danny?"  
  
"Jack, I ... bought us something."  
  
Jack could feel Daniel's anxiety. He felt like a bundle of nerves, not tense, but ... nervous, afraid, but "of what?" Jack wondered silently.  
  
"Love presents."  
  
"I ... I hope so. I mean ... it's, they're not ..."  
  
"Danny, hey, why are you so nervous?"  
  
Daniel turned and looked into his lover's eyes. He saw so many things in those brown eyes. Love, acceptance, need, desire, concern.   
  
"Kiss me, Jack."  
  
"I never disobey an order, Dr. Jackson," Jack said as he brushed his lips next to Daniel's, and then pushed his tongue inside Daniel's mouth, their tongues toying gently with the other's.  
  
Daniel practically lunged into Jack's skin, his arms going around Jack's neck, keeping him as close as he could possibly be. Jack cupped Daniel's butt, and pushed him into him, sending a jolt of pleasure from the contact throughout both their bodies.  
  
Daniel's tongue began to duel with Jack's, as their passion grew and was on the threshold of carrying them back to their hotel bed.  
  
Daniel stopped suddenly and pulled back just a tad, his hands keeping Jack's chest from touching his. Daniel maneuvered his hand's inside of Jack's robe, and caressed his partner's torso lovingly.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
"I want to show you ... show you what I bought ... for ... us."  
  
"Okay, Angel."   
  
Daniel backed away, then scooted around Jack and into their room. He looked back once, for just a moment, his eyes blinking and quickly looking down.  
  
**Must be some ... something ... to have you this out of kilter, Danny. What on Earth is going on in that head of yours?**  
  
Jack walked over and sat on the sofa, waiting for Daniel to return.   
  
Five minutes later, "Daniel?"  
  
Jack looked behind him, as he finally saw his lover emerge from the room, holding something rather small in his hands. Jack couldn't tell what it was. Daniel's hands were covering the item, but he was definitely holding something. He also hadn't met Jack's gaze.  
  
"Danny?"  
  
Daniel looked back for a moment at the bedroom, as if he considered running there and hiding, but then he took a deep breath, put whatever it was he was holding into his robe pocket and went to the sofa, and sank down next to Jack who immediately put his arm around him and pulled him in to a protective hold.  
  
"It's okay, Angel. Whatever this is about, it's okay, because we're together and we love each other, and that never ends. I love you, Danny."  
  
Daniel looked into Jack's eyes.   
  
"I'm sorry, Jack. Maybe I'm making too much out of this, but I ....Jack, I want this. I want this more than I've ever anything ever ... except for your love, and I ... but ... I ..."  
  
"Danny, Love, I love you. What's got you so stirred up? It's why you've been so quiet all these weeks, too, isn't it?  
  
Daniel nodded and let Jack hold him again. They sat quietly for a few minutes, as Daniel summoned his courage. Jack knew that's what he was doing, so he made sure every motion he made was one of reassurance and love.   
  
**I'm not going anywhere, Danny. I know you know that, but you're afraid of something. You're afraid ... I'll react badly to whatever this is. Ah ha, that's it. You think I'll be upset at this ... whatever. Aw, Danny, I love you, you geek.**  
  
Jack kissed Daniel's hair, and leaned his face against the top of Daniel's head, his arms rubbing and caressing as much of Daniel's arms and torso that they could get to.  
  
"Jack, we're forever, you and I, like ... a circle that never ends because there are no endings for circles."  
  
"We never end, Danny, never. You're right, we keep rolling along. Our ... circle ... only gets stronger and stronger. Just ask the kids."  
  
Both men laughed for a few seconds.   
  
"Jack, do you ever wish? I mean, Charlie ..."  
  
"I want you, Daniel, first and foremost. I'm not sure I could raise another child anyway."  
  
"You love kids."  
  
"Sure, so do you, but loving them isn't the same as raising them. There's a whole other set of love and commitment ... and ... pain ... that goes along when you are bringing up one of your own. I'm not sure, Danny, that I could do that again; I'm not sure I'd even want to try."  
  
Jack's heart suddenly froze for a moment.   
  
**Danny, you don't want to, do you? Maybe you do. You'd make a great dad, Danny.**  
  
"Daniel, do you want ... a child?"  
  
"I want you, Jack."  
  
"You're allowed to want more than one thing, you know."  
  
Daniel fidgeted slightly, but he wasn't tense.   
  
**No, this isn't about children, but why bring it up ... now?**  
  
"I don't know if I do or not. If it were possible, somehow, maybe someday, but not now. We're just starting, Jack. So many changes lately, good changes, but ... I don't think I'm ready for that, even if somehow we could ... do it."  
  
"Danny, if that time comes, you'll tell me, won't you?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Promise me, Danny."  
  
"I promise, but honestly, Jack, I'm ... happy. I'm so darn happy I scare myself most of the time."  
  
**Then why are we sitting here talking instead of ravishing each other?**  
  
====  
  
"The circle of our love begins with now and every promised dream."   
  
The softly spoken words shook Jack out of his thoughts. He and Daniel had been snuggling on the sofa for almost 15 minutes without saying anything.  
  
"What's that from?"  
  
"It's a song I heard once, and lately I can't seem to stop thinking about it."  
  
"Some songs are difficult to stop thinking about once you start. They play over and over in your mind. Kinda annoying even."  
  
"It's not the song, it's the meaning, the circle, love, it's ... us, Jack."  
  
"You are my dream, Daniel. I wished for you, remember."  
  
"On a falling star. How could I ever forget?"  
  
"I won't, not ever." Jack placed another kiss on Daniel's soft hair.  
  
"The song ends like this,   
  
"The circle of our love extends  
  
Beyond the reach of time  
  
Beyond the span of days and years, it goes forever.  
  
The circle of our love is found  
  
In every warm and tender thing  
  
That lips may breathe or hearts may beat, forever."  
  
"It's a beautiful song, Danny."  
  
"Our love is like that, beyond time, forever."  
  
"And always, Love. I told you, never letting you go, not in this life, or in whatever it is that comes after. You're mine, and you're right, that does extend beyond the reach of time."  
  
Daniel moved out of Jack's tight hold, so that they could look at each other. Jack sensed that's what Daniel wanted, so he turned slightly, so now both of their bodies were completely facing each other, as they sat sideways against the length of the sofa.  
  
Daniel moved his hands so that they were holding Jack's. He stared at their joined hands, watching his fingers caress Jack's. Jack watched Daniel, watching Daniel's hands.   
  
He had no clue what was going on in his lover's mind, but he knew he was about to find out, and he knew it wasn't the "whatever" Daniel was afraid of, it was Jack's reaction to the "whatever" that had him so skittish.   
  
**It's okay, Danny. Hit me with your best shot. I'm not going anywhere, and I'll be snaked if I'm going to hurt you by reacting badly. Come on, Danny. Trust me.**  
  
As if hearing Jack, Daniel looked up gazing intently into Jack's eyes, and again, he saw love, lust, desire, warmth, need, devotion ... he saw "forever", he thought. Daniel smiled and took another deep breath.  
  
"I've never done this. I don't know the rules."  
  
**Never done this? Rules? Geez, Danny, nothing we do is normal. What the heck are you thinking?**  
  
"I love you, Jack. I love us, our house, the ... Bijou and Katie, and the poor nameless fish. I love the nights we spend on the roof, the pizza and crappy beer. I love how sometimes I have to nag to get you away from the telescope on the roof. I love your beat up old gray sweats.  
  
"I love how you .... Mother Hen me ... even when I want to shoot you for treating me like a child. I love how we bicker and banter, and know each other's thoughts even without speaking them out loud.  
  
"I love how you touch me, make love to me, how you let me touch and love you. You never say no, Jack, never, not to anything."  
  
Daniel's eyes were misting, but he couldn't stop. If he did, he feared he'd never get the nerve to do this again. He closed his eyes for just a moment, then returned to gaze back into Jack's comforting embrace, not of his arms, but with his eyes. Jack's eyes folded around Daniel's heart, welcoming him, encouraging him, loving him.  
  
"I know that we can't be ... public like we want, not yet, but I know it's coming. I know I'm the reason for that, too, so in a way, I guess this seems crazy, but I know it's important for us to keep working at the SGC, at least for a while, and as certain as I am of that, I am that I want this, too."  
  
"What is you want, Angel?"  
  
"You, all the way, every way, forever, like the circle, no endings, just going on and on beyond the reach of time, the Goa'uld, or anyone."  
  
"You have me, Danny. Danny?"  
  
Daniel leaned in and kissed Jack.  
  
"You gave me a home, Jack, and ... a family, even if it's ... not traditional, but I love it, and I'm ... happy and for a long time, I never thought that was possible, but I love it all, the good and the bad.  
  
"I love you, Jack O'Neill, and I want us to be that circle, together always. Will you marry me?"  
  
Jack was stunned.   
  
**Heck, Danny, is this why you've been so ... Daniel!**  
  
Jack pulled his hands out of Daniel's, cupped his lover's face, and kissed him as passionately as he could.  
  
"Is that a ... yes?", Daniel asked timidly.  
  
Jack smiled, his eyes misty now too.   
  
"Yes, Danny, most definitely, yes."  
  
Jack leaned forward, pushing against Daniel until the younger man's back was prone with the sofa seat cushions, Jack leaning against him. Jack's mouth was devouring Daniel's, and their hands and were roaming the other's bare skin, ignoring their robes.  
  
"Geez, Danny, I love you so much. Why would you be so nervous?"  
  
Daniel flinched, "I thought you might think it was silly."  
  
"Silly? Danny, I've never, ever loved anyone like this. If this stupid "don't ask, don't tell" thing wasn't running the show, I'd have snapped you up, walked you down the aisle, and put a ring on your finger years ago. I love you."  
  
"Rings? Jack ..."  
  
Daniel pushed Jack upwards, so that he could get up.   
  
"I ... almost forgot," Daniel said shyly once they were both back to a sitting position. Daniel reached into his robe and pulled out the box.  
  
"This ... is what I bought."  
  
Jack knew what it would be. He briefly caressed Daniel's cheek, before reaching down and opening the box as Daniel was motioning for him to do.  
  
"Aw, Danny, they're perfect. Golden circles, never ending, just like us."   
  
"They're ... engraved."  
  
Jack looked up into Daniel's shiny, watery blue eyes, and then looked inside the rings. Both were the same -- "Jack and Daniel, always and forever".   
  
Jack smiled "the most beautiful smile in the world," Daniel thought silently.  
  
"They're perfect, Danny, just like you."  
  
Daniel took one of the rings and placed it on Jack's finger, and then Jack did the same with the ring sized to fit Daniel's slender finger. Both men felt a tear escaping down their eyes, both were smiling, and then they kissed.  
  
"Let's go back to bed, Danny. I want to make love to you."  
  
====  
  
The next morning, the two awoke, their bodies blanketing each other, legs and arms hooked and wrapped around the other. Their hands were joined, just has they had been when they fell asleep.  
  
"I love you," Daniel said softly.  
  
"Love you, too, Angel."  
  
They snuggled a while longer, and then showered together, making love in the watering downfall, and then ordered room service. They held hands as they ate, which made it a little difficult to cut the breakfast meats they had ordered. Both laughed, but neither let go of the other's hand.  
  
They only had an hour left before they had to checkout. Daniel had gone back out to balcony while Jack made a phone call, "just a piece of business I need to take care of."   
  
Jack nestled up against Daniel on the balcony after making his phone call.   
  
"Jack, when I asked you to marry me, I meant it ... I mean, you know ... the ... whole thing."  
  
"Say the word, Danny, and I'm retired. No looking back. You know how I feel."  
  
"No, not yet, Jack. We can't. It wouldn't be right."  
  
"So, we wait ... again."  
  
Daniel turned and put his arms around Jack, rubbing his fingers against his neck.  
  
"No. We can go to Canada. I know it's risky, but I've researched it. We can have a ceremony there, Jack. I know it won't be ... legal ... anywhere except there and a couple of other places, but ... it's a start."  
  
"We're not Canadians, though. Are you sure that's okay?"  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Sorry, you've already checked all that out, haven't you?"  
  
"Every last detail. Maybe ...," Daniel sighed. He wasn't sure about this part either, but he was over the worst, so he leaped forward with his words, "... we can have Sam come with us, be a witness. I know, Jack, military and yadda, yadda, but she'd be hurt if we didn't ask her. We have to ask her, Jack. I mean ... if you ... if you don't want to, I mean ..."  
  
Jack ended Daniel's doubts with another five minutes of focused kissing and fondling.   
  
"Okay, we ask Sam."   
  
Daniel spoke, his voice light with joy.  
  
"Danny, the rings."  
  
"I know. We can't wear them in the Springs. I know that." Daniel sighed deeply. It was a sad, disparaging sound that broke Jack's heart.   
  
**I wish you'd let me retire and concentrate on making you happy. Screw the Lost City. Let me love you, Danny, just you. It's what I want.**  
  
Jack pulled Daniel into a tight embrace.   
  
**Someday, Daniel, the only sounds coming out of you are going to be happy sighs, satiated moans, and lots and lots of laughter. Someday ... someday soon, Love.**  
  
Jack kissed Daniel's cheek as he pulled back slightly, "Okay, Canada it is, full service event, whatever that is. I hope you know, because I haven't a clue."  
  
"Geez, Jack, you're the one who had the wedding. I just ..."  
  
"Yeah, I know, she was a gift."  
  
"Well, we had a wedding, but it was ... after and pretty much just a big party."  
  
"Well, this time, Dr. Jackson, we do it right, so that's it everything we both want it to be, because this is it. The circle is fused forever with our I do's."  
  
"I like the sound of that."  
  
"You really were afraid I wouldn't want this?"  
  
Daniel shrugged.   
  
"I didn't know I wanted it, until our anniversary. When we joked about it, being engaged, something ... clicked inside, Jack, like something was missing. It feels like it's the last link, the final step."   
  
"I love you, Danny. When do you want to do this?"  
  
"Soon, if you do?"  
  
"Can't be soon enough, but I mean it. Let's do it right. Let's think about our options, find out what ... people like us do, and make it special, and then we'll do it. Okay?"  
  
Daniel smiled a bright smile that lit up Jack's soul.   
  
**Love it when you smile like that!**  
  
"Hey, clock's ticking. We need to check out."  
  
They gathered their bags, and started for the door.  
  
"Jack, I guess we should ..." Daniel looked at their hands.  
  
"No, not yet. We can wear them home."  
  
Again, Daniel's smile was bright.   
  
**Geez, Danny, let me retire so I can keep that smile on your face. You just don't know what making you happy does for me.**  
  
The ride back to their home was anything but quiet, in total opposite of what the trip to Denver had been. The two talked over ideas about what their ceremony might be like, the types of vows or words they'd want spoken, who in the small circle of their friends who knew the truth would be invited to come.   
  
Daniel had done a lot of surfing on the Internet and had a lot of things he wanted to show Jack and talk about with him, everything from who they might get to officiate to whether or not they should have a party afterwards. They pulled in their driveway, chatting about food.  
  
"And now I am hungry. Let's order a pizza."  
  
"That's My Jack, romantic to the end."  
  
"You haven't seen romantic yet, Daniel; just wait until the wedding night."  
  
Daniel blushed.   
  
**Geez, Danny, we've been making love for years and you still get embarrassed.**  
  
Jack took his hand and walked his spouse-to-be into the house. Daniel automatically looked around the neighborhood to see if anyone was outside or watching. This was the second time Jack had openly held his hand in the front yard of their home. He liked it, but it wasn't safe.   
  
Jack ordered the pizza while Daniel let Bijou and Katie into the house and then sat on the sofa. He couldn't help himself. He held his hand up and stared at the ring on his finger.   
  
**It feels so good against my skin. I don't want to take it off. I'm sorry, Jack. I know you want to retire. This is important though. We just can't yet. It wouldn't be right.**   
  
Daniel started to take the ring off.  
  
"FREEZE!" Jack's yell startled Daniel so much that he jumped.   
  
"Don't you dare take that off, not yet."  
  
"Jack ..."  
  
"Hey, you're the one who proposed. I worked hard for this ... five lonnnnnnnnng years of being taken for granted, ignored, playing second fiddle to rocks, so now Daniel Jackson, you don't just get to eat your Colonel and take the ring off."  
  
Daniel burst out laughing as Jack pounced on him, kissing him.  
  
"Hmmm, I love kissing you. Actually, I love everything about you."  
  
"Love you, too ... Colonel."  
  
Jack laughed, and then took Daniel's ring hand in his. He traced the ring with his fingers, and then kissed it, before turning Daniel's hand so Jack could kiss his palm, too.  
  
"Not yet, Danny. Keep it on, okay? Reality will be back soon enough."  
  
"Okay, Jack."  
  
"So, I suppose you'd object if I did a change of marital status with the Air Force?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"No announcement in the newspaper either, eh?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
"How about a teeny engagement party with Carter, Janet and Cassie?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Any objections?"  
  
"Jack, we've never ... I mean, except for Sam, and even with Sam, I mean ... she's almost found us, but never ... Jack!"  
  
"Any objections?"  
  
Daniel blinked and said softly with a loving smile, "No, no objections."  
  
"Good. Sam's bringing the pizza."  
  
"Wha...what?"  
  
"If you don't want to, Danny, we'll take the rings off now, and it'll just be another ... pizza party. But I'd like to get the show on the road. I love you. I'm proud of you. I want them to know it, that I'm yours, and you're mine, starting now."  
  
"We don't even know for sure if Cassie knows."   
  
"She does. She asked Carter about us once. Carter covered, but I'm sure she's figured it out."  
  
"Even if she does, Janet might not want us to talk to Cassie about our relationship."  
  
"Okay, we'll ask her first, but Cassie isn't a little girl anymore, and I think the fact that she asked Carter says something, don't you?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"Danny, your call. And I love you, and it's okay if you want to wait. We can do it one at a time, later. I guess I'm just a little ... excited, jazzed."  
  
"Jazzed?"  
  
"It's not every day a dream comes true, and you are my dream ... kiss, ... my life ... kiss, ... my soul ... kiss, ... my heart ... kiss, ... my beautiful falling star ... kiss, ... hmmm my precious everything ... kiss, ... oh Danny."  
  
Their kisses were igniting their internal fires, but just then the door bell rang. Jack sneered. Daniel recognized the annoyance on Jack's face.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
"Who else has this kind of timing, Daniel?"  
  
Jack grunted and got off his lover, and pulled him up.  
  
"So? What do you want to do?"  
  
"You sure, Jack?"  
  
"Never more sure of anything, Daniel."  
  
"I love you, Jack. Let's ... share our love."  
  
Jack grinned, his handsome features expanding.   
  
**Wow, don't do that now, Jack. Sam's at the door, but I can't think when you look at me like that. I wish I could keep that grin there, forever. I want you, Jack. Screw the pizza. I want you. Dang that doorbell.**  
  
"Come on in, Carter," Jack said, sounding like the bluebird of happiness, the big grin still on his face as he held the door open.  
  
"Um, thank you, Sir. Janet and Cassie should be here in a few minutes. Hey, Daniel."  
  
"Hi, Sam. Glad you make it."  
  
"Yeah, well, it ..."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Sorry, Daniel, I had to apply a little pressure. Carter here had a hot date with a naquadah reactor."  
  
"Sorry, Sam. Here let me take that."   
  
Daniel started to reach out with his left hand to take the large pizza, but remembered the ring and quickly changed his body position so that Sam wouldn't see his hand.  
  
"Carter, remember when you said Cassie asked you about Daniel and I?"  
  
"Jack, you could let her sit down first."  
  
"Sorry, have a seat, Carter, and Carter, remember when ..."  
  
Daniel shook his head in slight annoyance as he set the pizza on the counter.  
  
"Yes, Sir, I do."  
  
"Good choice of words, Carter. I like those words."  
  
Sam looked confused.  
  
"Jack, behave."  
  
"Yes, Dear."  
  
"JACK!"  
  
Jack laughed loudly, and Sam looked even more confused by her two teammates.   
  
"Is something going on, Sir?"  
  
"Carter, cut the Sir. Jack, remember, just Jack."  
  
"Yes, Sir, I mean Jack, Sir, Jack."  
  
Daniel laughed.   
  
"You two are ridiculous. We've worked together for seven years and neither one of you can use your first names. How we ever pulled off that deception for the NID and Kinsey, I'll never know. Geez."  
  
Jack and Sam both laughed.   
  
"He's right, Sir. I'm amazed anyone ever bought it."  
  
"You say 'Sir', Carter, even you don't."  
  
"Yes, Sir, Jack, I know. Okay, so I take it, I'm not here just for pizza?"  
  
"Sam, does Cassie about us, I mean, Jack and I? Do you really think she knows?"  
  
"Yes, Daniel, I think so. I tried to distract her, but she's smart, and I don't think you've fooled her at all with the Daniel's dogs needing a backyard bit, either."  
  
"Carter, Fraiser, she knows, and she's okay with it, Daniel and I, but how do you think she'd feel if Cass knew?"  
  
"Frankly, Sir, I think they've discussed it, but I didn't ask, and Janet didn't tell ... Sir."  
  
The doorbell interrupted the conversation.   
  
"I'll let them in, Jack."  
  
Daniel greeted Janet and Cassie, careful to keep his ring hand in his pocket. A few minutes later, after greetings were said, Jack nudged Janet on the arm, "Doc, could I speak with you for a moment?"  
  
"Sure, Colonel."  
  
"Daniel, keep the ladies company. We'll be right back."  
  
Daniel smiled nervously, and watched as Jack led Janet to the study for a private conversation.   
  
"So," Daniel said with a small cracked voice, still looking towards the hall that led to the study.  
  
Cassie giggled.  
  
"You're ... coming out, aren't you, Uncle Daniel?"  
  
"Wha...what?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know why you guys make such a big deal out of it."  
  
"Cassandra, we discussed this," Sam interjected on Daniel's behalf. Daniel himself was too stunned to speak.  
  
"I know, Sam, but it's obvious to anyone with a brain. Mom's fine with it. We talked about it ages ago."  
  
Daniel sank back into the chair he was seated on and muttered, "ages ago", not realizing he had said it out loud.  
  
"Oh, get real, Uncle Daniel, you and Uncle Jack had the hots for each other from the day you rescued me. It was written all over both of you."  
  
"Cass, no, I mean, we didn't, not for ... oh, forget it."  
  
Sam and Cassie both laughed. Daniel looked so perplexed as he sat, fidgeting in the chair.   
  
"What's the big deal anyway? Do you have any idea what some of my friends do? You wouldn't believe it, but don't tell Mom, she'd freak. It's not my thing, but hey, whatever floats their boat. So, you and Uncle Jack finally gonna kiss and tell?"  
  
"Cassandra!" Sam's tone turned maternal. She wasn't Cassie's mother, but she easily could have been, and the teenager had been raised to think of Sam as a sort of surrogate mother.  
  
"Sorry, Sam, but I don't see anything wrong with it. Dominic and I kiss all the time, so why shouldn't Uncle Daniel and Uncle Jack.?  
  
"Cassandra!" Sam was exasperated.   
  
Daniel was stunned into silence.   
  
"Cassie, if you and your mom have talked about this, then you know why we don't talk about it."  
  
"Yes, I know, but it's still dumb, and besides, we're not at the SGC, we're at Uncle Daniel's house. Why should they have to pretend in front of us? Do you mind if they hold hands and kiss and stuff?"  
  
"I ... I ... well ... Daniel, say something."   
  
Sam was totally confused, unsure exactly why Jack and Daniel had invited them to the house in the first place, and honestly, she wasn't sure how she felt about them. They'd never done anything "couple-ish" in front of her, even though she'd known about them for years.   
  
Clearly, they had something to say, but Cassie's crusader ramblings had her off balance. She looked at Daniel, her blue eyes pleading with his blue eyes, but he just smiled shyly, and looked at the floor.  
  
Daniel was flustered. He wasn't expecting Cassie to be so open about it. Her "kiss and tell" had his head spinning, and he barely noticed that she stated matter-of-factly, that this was his house, not just Jack's. Daniel wasn't sure what to do or say, so he said nothing.   
  
"Can I have a piece of pizza?"  
  
"Sure, take it all," Daniel said with a shake of his head, pleased his voice still worked.  
  
"I don't think so; I'm starved. I want some of that," Jack barked as he and Janet reappeared.   
  
"I only wanted a piece, Uncle Jack, not the whole thing."  
  
"Danny, you okay?"  
  
"Peachy," Daniel answered with a slight smile, and then looking straight at Jack, he asked a long question with one word, "Janet?"  
  
Jack was surprised Daniel had asked openly about the result of the conversation.   
  
"She's ... fine with it."  
  
Daniel looked at Janet, who smiled.   
  
"Peachy," he repeated.  
  
Jack looked at Sam who seemed flushed, and then at Cassandra who was happily eating pizza as if nothing abnormal was happening, and then back at his lover.  
  
"Danny, you sure you're okay?"  
  
Daniel looked at Cassie for a moment. She smiled at him with the encouragement and innocence of youth. He stood up slowly, looked briefly at Sam and Janet, and then walked right up into Jack's personal space, putting his arms around Jack's neck, and kissed him, long, hard and passionately. Jack's arms automatically slid around Daniel's waist, pulling him in closer, returning every ounce of passion Daniel was giving to him.   
  
"Alright! Way to go, Uncles!"  
  
"Cassandra Fraiser!"  
  
"What, Mom?"  
  
Janet shook her head just as Daniel and Jack finally stopped their long kiss.   
  
"I'm fine now, Jack. Cass thinks we should kiss and tell, and not worry about it."  
  
Jack had forgotten anyone else was in the room. That kiss had been one of Danny's Dynamos, that normally sent Jack to his knees and ... doing other things. He could do nothing but stare at his lover with desire, and confusion.  
  
"So Daniel, Sir, are you ... coming out?"  
  
"No, Carter. I want to, but Danny thinks we should wait, keep fighting the snakes and all that, and I promised him we would ... for a while longer ... just a while longer ... a short while ... not much ... "  
  
"Jack, they get the point."  
  
Cassie laughed.  
  
"What's so funny, Cass?" Jack asked innocently.  
  
"You two. I can't believe there's anyone out there who knows you and listens to you who doesn't know you're in love. It's so obvious to anyone with a brain."  
  
Jack and Daniel looked at each other and shrugged, and then both sat down next to each other on the sofa.   
  
Cassie had taken a seat on one of the dining room chairs. Janet sat in Jack's armchair, and Sam was on the other side of Daniel.   
  
Jack took Daniel's hand, and raised it towards their guests, asking, "So ... everyone okay ... with this?"  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"No problem, Colonel," Janet said with a smile.  
  
"Honestly!" Cassie protested, still playing the outspoken youth dismayed at the lack of acceptance in a supposedly advanced society.  
  
"Okay, well, Daniel and I do have a little announcement, and Cass, we're sharing it with the three of you, and believe me, we agree with you, but ..."  
  
"I know, I'm not a kid. Don't ask, don't tell, yadda, yadda."  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"Anyway, Daniel and I have decided ... well actually he asked, and I said 'yes', so ..."  
  
"Oh, that's great. Can I be the wedding planner, just like JoLo?"  
  
"Cassandra!," Janet and Sam both said at the same time.  
  
"See, Jack, now you understand what you left me with earlier," Daniel teased.   
  
Sam saw the smiles on her CO's and close friend's faces, and she noticed the shine in their eyes as well.   
  
"Holy Hannah, she's right. You're ... getting married?"  
  
"As I said Carter, Daniel asked, and I said 'yes', so yes, we are."  
  
"Oh, Daniel, I'm so happy for you," Sam threw her arms around the young man and he embraced her, once Jack released his hand. Janet stood up and walked towards them, and then one by one, all of them embraced and hugged the smithereens out of each other. It was a true moment of joy for all present.   
  
"Hey, cool, you have rings!"   
  
"Wow!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"We ... we won't be wearing them out, but we ...," Daniel bowed his head a little as he looked at his ring. Cassie could see the sadness in closing in on him.  
  
Jack put his arm around Daniel's waist.   
  
"It's not safe to wear them here in the Springs, even at home. We never know who might come by, so it's too much of a risk, but I wanted us to keep wearing them tonight, while we told you about our plans.  
  
"Come on, let's eat the pizza. We'll warm it up a little, and then we can talk some more about what we have in mind. Come on, Danny," Jack nudged, pointing everyone towards the kitchen and food.  
  
For the next hour, they laughed and ate. They didn't talk much about the wedding, but chatted about other things like Cassie's boyfriend, her grades in school, Janet's new red convertible, and Sam's mystery boyfriend whom she still wasn't telling much about.  
  
It was a nice night so once they had finished dinner, they agreed to sit outside. Daniel stayed to put their cups and plates into the dishwasher. As he finished, he turned and was startled slightly to see Cassie standing there.  
  
"Sorry, Uncle Daniel, but I wanted to say I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Cassie took his hand and touched his ring.   
  
"I know I sound like some typical Earth teenager, but I really think it's sad that you and Uncle Jack have to pretend so much, and I'm sorry I made you think about the sad part earlier. Sometimes I don't know when to shut up, and this is probably another one of those times."  
  
"It's okay, Cass. Jack and I ..."  
  
Daniel paused. He rarely talked about his relationship with Jack to anyone.  
  
Cassie smiled, a smile full of love, understanding and encouragement.   
  
"You love him. What's wrong with that?"  
  
It was Daniel's turn to smile, "Nothing, Cass, and ... I do ... love him."  
  
Cassie flung her arms around Daniel's neck, "And I love you, Uncle Daniel, and I'm really happy for you and Uncle Jack."  
  
"Thanks, Cass. We'd better get out there before they send a rescue team after us."  
  
====  
  
Two hours later, Jack finally steered the conversation back to the reason for the pizza party.  
  
"What we are thinking about doing, and nothing is finalized yet, but we're thinking Canada, and we'd like all of you to be part of it, if you want to. It would take a lot of planning, some ... covert ... handling, and of course, you ... we can't talk about it publicly. We'll understand if any of you don't want to participate, but we wanted you all to know that we ..."  
  
Jack stopped. This was the part he wasn't good at. Words and feelings were Daniel's department and right on cue, Daniel reached out, took Jack's hand, and didn't miss a beat as he picked up exactly where Jack had left off.  
  
"... love you and hope you'll want to share this ... special time with us. It would mean a lot to both Jack and I if you'd think about coming and being a part of our ... wedding."  
  
"Daniel, domestic equines couldn't keep me away," Sam cried, her words echoing a long time SG-1 joke, as she tried to mask her tears of joy.  
  
"Me, too. I'll be there with bells on."   
  
Jack and Daniel smiled at Cassie's enthusiasm, but looked to Janet.  
  
"Can't disappoint a teenager who makes straight A's. We'll be there. You just tell us how you want us to do it."  
  
"It doesn't have to be that complicated. Janet, Cassie and I go away all the time on trips, as do you two. We just need a downtime for all of us."  
  
"We're still working out the details, Sam. This ... all just happened this weekend, but we want to do it soon."  
  
"Daniel, Sir, what about Teal'c and General Hammond?"  
  
"I don't know, Sam," Daniel quickly responded. Jack let out a big breath and sat forward, clasping his hands in front of him for a moment. As Daniel watched, Jack stood up and walked a few feet away, and then took his right hand and brought it up to rub his fingers through his hair briefly as he pondered the real question Sam was asking.  
  
"Look, we don't even know for sure that Teal'c knows. I think he does after that curse thing."  
  
Daniel cringed.   
  
"Please don't remind me about that, Jack."  
  
"Oh, I remember you talking about that. I would have loved to have seen that Boonie Bear you mentioned, Sir."   
  
Sam was giggling.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Jack only laughed harder.   
  
"That can be arranged, Carter."  
  
"JACK! You are not going to show that ... bear to Sam."  
  
"Holy Moly, you still have it? Oh, I have to see it!"  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Ah, come on Danny, it's cute. The glasses, the hat, the little vest ..."  
  
"Jack, you are NOT going to show it to Sam, no way, Jack."  
  
"Don't worry, Carter," Jack winked.  
  
Daniel walked right up into Jack's personal space. They were eyeball to eyeball.   
  
"Jack, so help me, you show Sam that ... thing ... and I'll ... I'll ... and YOU'LL be sleeping on the sofa ALONE, Jack, TOTALLY alone, for a month. Do you understand me, Jack?"  
  
Jack put his arms around Daniel, laughing as he did, pulling Daniel in tight to him, and said with great conviction and strength, "You'd never last, Danny, maybe one night; nope, not even that, an ... hour ... maybe," and with that Jack kissed Daniel, ravishing his lips and mouth, his hands caressing Daniel's back as Daniel responded, gently rubbing Jack's back as the kiss progressed.  
  
The sparks from the heat generated by the two lovers were flying everywhere, causing Sam and Janet to both turn red with embarrassed smiles. Neither woman was sure where to look. They felt they should look anywhere other than at Jack and Daniel, and yet neither could resist watching their two friends as they expressed their love physically in front of them for the first time.   
  
Cassie giggled with delight, "This is so cool."  
  
Jack and Daniel broke their kiss at the sound of Cassie's laugh, and both were red from embarrassment. Daniel looked at the three females briefly and then leaned his head forward onto Jack's shoulder. There was no where to run, so why fight it.   
  
Jack chuckled, knowing Daniel felt totally taken back by their action in front of their friends, but kissed him on his temple, and rubbed his back as a reassurance they'd get through this.  
  
Jack moved his arm to Daniel's waist and turned him to face their guests, so that they were standing side by side.   
  
"I'm sorry, Guys, I guess we ... got carried away. We really shouldn't ..."  
  
"Don't you dare!," Cassie spoke almost with anger, as everyone looked at her.  
  
"I mean it. I know you all think I'm still a child, and I can't speak for Mom and Sam, but so help me, Uncle Daniel, and you, too, Uncle Jack, if you ever apologize to me for loving each other and being happy, I'll ... never speak to you again. And ... well, if you ever even act like you're "acting" in front of me, I'll ..."  
  
Cassie was frustrated, slightly angry. She could see just how much her two adopted uncles cared for each other, and it made her sick that they had to hide it. Knowing she needed to lighten up, though, she decided to end her tirade on a light-hearted vein.  
  
"... or I'll hold my breath until I turn blue."   
  
She burst out with a smile, that relaxed the small tension that had built up in the air.  
  
Jack walked to her and hugged her, "Thanks Cass. Always knew you were a smart egg."  
  
Daniel hugged the young girl, too.   
  
"Thank you, Cassie. You're definitely not a child anymore."  
  
Janet had tears in her eyes as she watched the hugs.   
  
"You okay, Doc?"   
  
"What's a mom to do? I'm so proud of you, Cassandra."  
  
More hugs and a few tears later, everyone sat down again, and Jack got back to their original conversation.  
  
"So, about Teal'c, we don't know if he knows or not. Getting him into Canada covertly could be difficult, even if he does know. I'm not sure we should risk it, as much as I wish we could. What do you think, Danny?"  
  
"He's going to feel bad if we don't, Jack. He's ... family, too."  
  
"You're right, but you need to think about the consequences if we all go off at the same time, and if something happens crossing the border. We can't hide his appearance. If we get caught, Danny, show's over."  
  
"We'll have to make it up to him later, Jack, somehow."  
  
Daniel seemed sad that they'd have to exclude Teal'c, and he bowed his head, staring at the ground. Jack went to him and kneeled down in front of him for a moment, taking his hand and placing it on Daniel's cheek, stroking the smooth skin with his thumb.  
  
"When I retire, Love, we'll have a big wedding and invite the whole world, okay? We'll make it up to Teal'c. I promise."  
  
Daniel nodded smiled, and the girls blushed.   
  
"Um, Jack ..." Daniel nodded towards their blushing guests. "They aren't used to us, you know."  
  
Jack stood up and started to apologize but caught a glare from Cassie that stopped him.   
  
"You might as well all know that Danny and I can be pretty ....sappy when we aren't ... pretending."  
  
"We can see that, Colonel. It's fine."  
  
Jack regrouped, again, returning to his seat on a patio chair.   
  
"As for General Hammond, Danny thinks he knows, and he might. I ... don't know, but he's close to retirement himself and if we clue him in, he's risking a nice pension. I'm not sure we have the right to put him in that position."  
  
"Don't you think he might like the option, Sir?"  
  
"Probably. But I don't want him to feel like he has to. We're all .... close ... closer than we're supposed to be. Carter, I think if we told him, asked him come, he would. But I'm not sure Danny and I could live with the result if Hammond gets hurt because we couldn't wait a little longer."  
  
"Jack's right, Sam. I ... I really wish the General could come, and Teal'c, but we can't. Like Jack said, we'll ... " Daniel turned to face Jack, and shined a beautiful smile in his lover's direction, "have a second ceremony later, for everyone."  
  
Sam couldn't resist a smile, watching her friends who seemed so happy together. "I'm so excited for you both," she gushed almost against her will.  
  
"Colonel, Daniel, thank you for including Cassie and I, but it's late, and I actually have to work tomorrow, so, we should be going."  
  
"And I left ... I mean, I should be going, too, Sir, Daniel, if it's okay ... Sir."  
  
Jack shook his head.   
  
"You should have told me you actually had a date, Carter."  
  
"Well, it's not ... never mind, Sir."  
  
Jack and Daniel walked their guests to the door, and just before opening it, Jack turned and looked at Sam, Janet and Cassie. He smiled.  
  
"Thank you, all of you. This ... means a lot."   
  
Jack's voice was low, serious, and there was a gentleness and appreciation in his tone that didn't escape the listening guests.  
  
Janet and Cassie hugged Jack, saying their good-byes. Sam smiled at Daniel and then enveloped him with a giant bear hug, whispering, "He really is a teddy bear with you, isn't he?"   
  
Daniel whispered back, "A complete marshmallow, through and through."  
  
Sam held her hug, "And you really do love him, Daniel?"  
  
"With all my heart, Sam."  
  
Sam released her dear friend, a tear in her eye. She noticed Jack was staring at her, and Janet and Cassie were out on the porch.   
  
"Sorry, Sir."  
  
"It's okay, Carter. I love him, too."  
  
Sam blushed, and scurried out the door as fast as she could.   
  
"Goodnight" they all said in unison, laughing as a result.   
  
Jack and Daniel watched the ladies enter their cars, making sure they drove off in safety, before closing the door.  
  
"Bed?"   
  
Daniel nodded. Both men were anxious to pick up where they off when Sam arrived with the pizza earlier.   
  
As Jack started to lock up the house for the night, Daniel noticed Bijou and Katie sitting at the patio door, tails wagging, big smiles on their loving faces.  
  
"Jack, I'm letting the girls in. They look like they want to stay inside tonight."  
  
"Sure, the more the merrier." Jack had a groan in his voice.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Jack laughed, "Danny, you know we agreed the first day. No sex in front of the children, and when you let them in, you know where they are going to end up --- in bed, with us."  
  
Daniel stood at the door, looking down at their beloved beagles. He seemed lost as to what to do.   
  
Jack walked up behind him, scooping him into his arms, staring down at the hopeful faces of Bijou and Katie.   
  
"Let them in, Danny. We have forever, and the girls, they're part of our circle of love."  
  
"You sure, Jack? I mean, we sure were ... revved up there earlier, and I know we ... were ... well, planning ..."  
  
"I love you, Danny. Let the kids in, and let's go to bed. I could live in total bliss just holding you."  
  
"Me, too. I love you, Jack, love you so much."  
  
Daniel let the dogs in, and locked the patio door, and as the lovers began to head for the stairs, the beagles ran up ahead of them. As Jack and Daniel reached the entrance to their bedroom, they both laughed.   
  
Bijou and Katie were both on the bed, wagging their tails, looking at them with expressions that seemed to say, "What took you so long?"  
  
Jack kissed Daniel as they both started to change.   
  
"Pajamas tonight," Daniel said.  
  
Jack grunted. "Wear the Pharoah ones."   
  
Daniel shook his head.   
  
"You have a thing about me and those Pharoahs."  
  
"I have a thing about you, period," Jack smirked.  
  
Buttoning the top of his pj's as he approached their bed, Jack stared at Bijou and Katie.   
  
"Enjoy it while it lasts, Ladies. He's mine, and there will be sex here tomorrow, and that means the two of you will be on guard duty in the backyard. Understood?"  
  
"Woof," Bijou and Katie said in unison, as Daniel laughed.   
  
Jack pulled the comforter and sheets down, and climbed into bed, causing Bijou and Katie to scramble to not be crunched.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"They moved, Danny. Now c'mere, Snuggle Bunny, I want to snuggle."  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes as he took his spot on the bed.  
  
"I think you're the real snuggle bunny, Jack."  
  
Jack and Daniel laid on their sides, facing each other, their heads sharing a pillow for the moment. Their hands found each other's and joined together, their eyes locked into the other's.  
  
"Beyond the reach of time, Danny."  
  
"Forever, Jack."  
  
As their arms wrapped around each other, they kissed, reconfirming their commitment and union.  
  
"Hey, Danny?"  
  
"Hmmm," Daniel barely acknowledged as he settled into his Jack pillow after Jack rolled onto his back.  
  
"You gonna wear a white dress?"  
  
"JACK!" Daniel swatted his lover on the arm, as both began a new round of laughter and a short wrestling match that lasted a couple of minutes.  
  
With Daniel leaning over Jack slightly, looking into his eyes, Jack said softly, "I love you, Angel, and I can't wait to marry you. Thank you for asking me, Daniel."  
  
Daniel smiled and kissed his lover, "I love you, too, Jack, forever."  
  
Daniel settled his head onto Jack's shoulder as Jack's arms encircled him. Bijou and Katie spread out lengthwise next to Jack.   
  
**I feel like a sandwich between you and the ... children. You know something, Daniel? I know what I said earlier, but if there was a miracle out there where we could have kids, I'd do it in a heartbeat, as long you wanted it, too.   
  
**You'd make such a great father, Danny, and the only thing that I regret about us is that you'll never that chance to be a dad, because I'm selfish, Daniel, and I am never letting you go, never. Selfish O'Neill, that's me. But you would be great, Danny, and I wish you could know what that's like, and I wish we could share it together.   
  
**I love you so much, Danny. The circle of our love. I like that. I like that a lot. How did that go? The circle of our love is found in every warm and tender thing that lips may breathe or hearts may beat forever. That's you, Angel, warm and tender, and that's how you make me feel. Love you so friggin' much, Daniel.**  
  
"J'ck?"  
  
"Yes, Love?"  
  
"Shaddup. You're ... thinking, and it's keeping me 'wake."  
  
Jack laughed. He and Daniel were so connected.   
  
**Geez, I love you, Danny. I wish I could tell you. What you ...**  
  
"JACK!"  
  
"Sorry, Love. I love you."  
  
"Love you, too. Now go 'sleep."  
  
"Yes, Dear"  
  
"Get you for that 'morrow, J'ck"  
  
"You'd better. Night, Angel."  
  
"Night ... Darling."  
  
Jack groaned and finally closed his eyes, totally happy holding a sleepy Daniel in his arms.   
  
**Love you, Danny.**  
  
**Love you, Jack. NOW GO TO SLEEP.**  
  
**I'm not tired.**  
  
**Jack!**  
  
**You're so demanding now that we're officially engaged.**  
  
**Jack, if you don't stop, I'm going to take the girls and go sleep in the spare room.**  
  
**Night, Love.**  
  
**Night, Jack.**  
  
~~Finis - Finished - Done - The End - But is it ever Really?~~ 


End file.
